Pangeran Angsa dan Uang Sewa
by ry0kiku
Summary: Sebuah hikayat tambal-sulam tentang seorang putri bernama Lucy Heartphilia, sebelas ekor angsa, dan perjuangan membayar uang sewa. NatsuLucy for rei2nadia. Twoshot AU. Author baru, yoroshiku.


_Belated birthday fic for rei2nadia. Sorry I didn't write it in your language of preference. If I did, I'm afraid it would take twice the time and half the humor, and as you aware exams are approaching and... #slap A-anyway. Hope you enjoy this humble gift, dear :)_

Hola! Saya author pengelana dari fandom seberang sana, bolehkah saya menginap di sini barang semalam dua malam saja? #sujudseiza #dibakarmassa

Warning: Nggak yakin dengan riset jadi kemungkinan besar OOC. Garing dan gaje karena jarang sekali—uhuktidakpernahuhuk—nulis parodi. Multiple straight pairings (NatsuLucy, JellalErza, GajeelLevy, ElfmanEvergreen yang pasti; sisanya pembaca dipersilakan berimajinasi). _Very-loosely-based on Wild Swans, a fairy tale by_ H. C. Anderson. Banyak banget modifikasi sampai sepertinya tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Pesan dari sponsor pribadi: silakan kabur bagi yang tidak ingin muntah sampai dehidrasi.

Yang tidak kabur, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)

* * *

><p>Alkisah tersebutlah sebuah masa, jauh sebelum Belanda mengetahui eksistensi Indonesia, sebelum Ferdinand meminang Isabella di akhir Reconquista, dan bahkan sebelum Viking pertama menginjakkan kaki di Islandia, berdirilah sebuah kerajaan makmur nan tentram dengan segala kemegahannya. Diberkati dengan nama Magnolia, kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh Raja Elfman yang perkasa dan Ratu Evergreen yang narsis namun jelita. Rakyat-rakyatnya; dari tukang jagal, vegetarian, sampai pengamen jalanan, hidup aman tentram bhinneka tunggal ika satu sama lainnya.<p>

Mari kita potong dahulu deksripsi tentang kerajaan Magnolia, dan menengok sejenak ke tetangganya. Terletak di seberang Magnolia, hanya dibatasi lautan berkadar garam sedang, tersebutlah sebuah kerajaan bernama Fiore; sebuah kerajaan yang sama aman, damai, dan tentramnya dengan Magnolia. Rakyat negeri Fiore terkenal oleh sifatnya yang lepas bebas dan periang, selalu penuh tawa, gemar berlarian di padang dengan jemari bertautan, saling melempar senyuman girang...

"Erza... Erza..."

Dengan angin yang bersiul dengan riangnya, mengaburkan isakan putus asa...

"Mengapa engkau harus tiada, Erza?"

Matahari yang dengan murah hati menghibahkan sinarnya dengan cuma-cuma, kontras dengan air mata yang mengaliri pipi sang raja muda...

"Mengapa oh mengapa, engkau harus begitu cepat meninggalkan dunia?"

Mari kita beralih ke sebuah ironi bertajuk seorang pria merana, Jellal namanya, yang tengah duduk sendirian di tengah rimba, meratap dengan OOC-nya paska ditinggal mati permaisuri yang begitu ia cinta...

"Aku salah apa sampai harus menjadi duda di usia muda?"

Menangisi sang permaisuri yang jelita dan anggun tiada dua, namun juga protektif dan posesif laksana singa betina... sekaligus mengkhawatirkan masa depannya yang kemungkinan besar akan dikejar-kejar kaum hawa (_fangirl_, bahasa modern-nya) seumur hidup sepeninggal Ratu Erza Scarlet yang disegani (sekaligus ditakuti) segenap rakyatnya...

"Jellal, apa yang sendari tadi kau tangisi? Aku dari tadi ada di sini."

Jellal Fernandes tersentak kaget, mata hijau tuanya langsung bertemu sepasang mata cokelat yang sangat ia kenali. Mata sang permaisuri.

"E-Erza? Bukannya...kamu sudah..."

"...mati?" Wanita berambut merah itu tertawa kecil, berjalan mendekati sang raja muda yang duduk di atas batang kayu mati, membungkuk dan mengusap pipi yang masih dinodai air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Hanya karena hal seperti ini kau meratap di tengah hutan sendirian? Untuk ukuran pria dewasa dan seorang raja—negeri besar seperti Fiore pula—kau ini memalukan." Kata-kata tajam itu sungguh berlawanan dengan sentuhan lembut di pipinya, namun membawa kedamaian tak terkira bagi Jellal. Ratunya. Erza yang dicintainya. Masih ada di sampingnya...

"Kau... sungguh-sungguh Erza? Bagaimana..."

Kalimatnya tidak pernah selesai begitu bibir merah muda itu menyegel bibirnya, membuainya dalam sensasi yang membuatnya melayang menembus awan lapisan entah ke berapa. Begitu kontak berakhir dan mata cokelat gelap itu kembali memandangnya, Jellal sudah sepenuhnya kehilangan logika.

"Erza... Erza!"

Direngkuhnya sang wanita dalam pelukan erat, wajahnya dialiri air mata bahagia. Dia terlalu tenggelam dalam euforia untuk menyadari seringai yang terkembang di bibir 'kekasih'nya

Erza Knightwalker yang tengah menyeringai dengan puasnya.

* * *

><p>~.~<p>

~.~.~.~

PANGERAN ANGSA dan UANG SEWA

_Fairy Tail_ milik _Hiro Mashima_

_Wild Swans_ milik _H.C. Anderson_ yang ternama

Sementara saya cuma punya puding di kulkas yang kayaknya sudah kadaluarsa

Ahem. Mari kita kembali ke cerita

~.~.~.~

~.~

* * *

><p>Bagi Raja Jellal, rasanya seperti seolah-olah cahaya sang surya telah kembali ke tanah gersang yang tadinya diliputi kegelapan. Lebay dan sok puitis memang, tapi begitulah yang ia rasakan.<p>

Akan tetapi, anak-anaknya rupanya tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ayahanda, dia siapa?" Laxus Dreyar, pangeran pertama sekaligus sang putra mahkota bertanya, mata abu-abunya terpancang pada sosok wanita yang digandeng ayahnya. Wanita yang entah kenapa membuatnya diserang firasat buruk tak terkira.

Jellal mengangkat alisnya. "Laxus, jangan keterlaluan kalau bercanda. Dia ini ibumu, Erza!"

Laxus pasti sudah membantah pedas kalau saja tangan Fried Justine tidak mendarat di bahunya, peringatan bisu untuk menutup mulutnya. Seperti halnya sang pemuda pirang, pemuda berambut hijau ini juga merasakan hawa-hawa tidak enak dari wanita yang diklaim sebagai 'ibu' mereka.

Hibiki Laytis, pangeran kelima, memutuskan untuk dengan hati-hati angkat suara. "Maafkan ketidaksopanan kami, Ayahanda, tapi kukira Ibunda sudah tiada kemarin malam oleh penyakit tak tersembuhkan…"

"Erza. Tidak. Mati. Dia ada di sini. Apa kau sudah buta, Hibiki?" Entah sejak kapan senyuman hangat sang penguasa Fiore itu sudah berubah menjadi seringai seram. Membuat para pangeran muda itu berjengit dan satu per satu undur diri, ngeri melihat bukti otentik betapa cinta bisa membuat seseorang buta dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Tak satupun dari mereka menyadari, bahwa kehidupan mereka tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

* * *

><p>Bagi Erza Knightwalker, tidak ada hari yang lebih indah dari hari ini. Sebelumnya, dia hanyalah seorang penyihir papa, tinggal di gubuk lapuk di tengah hutan berbagi dengan rayap, semut, dan semacamnya. Satu-satunya 'harta' yang dimilikinya hanyalah nama depan yang serupa dengan ratu negeri Fiore yang dikenal dan disayang semua orang, yakni 'Erza'. Tak jarang dia diolok anak-anak nakal, dilempari batu di pinggir jalan, diusir dari pekarangan orang, dikira budak nyasar. Namun semua itu berubah ketika dia melihat sosok itu berkabung di pinggir hutan, menangisi kekasih hati yang sudah bersemayam di dunia sana. Dan mendadak jalan keluar terlihat sangat jelas bagi dirinya.<p>

Jika dia bisa mengisi kekosongan raja Jellal di hati, dirinya sendiri juga akan terpenuhi dari segi materi.

Takdir telah begitu kejam dengannya. Salahkah bila dia memiliki keinginan untuk mencari perubahan sedikit saja?

Dan begitulah adanya. Dengan sedikit sihir dan muslihat, Raja Jellal mempercayai dirinya sebagai ratu Erza Scarlet yang seharusnya sudah tiada, dan memboyongnya ke istana. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Seharusnya.

Kalau saja putra-putra ratu Erza yang sebenarnya tidak mencurigainya.

Sangat menyusahkan, untuk ukuran segerombolan pemuda yang tidak pernah mengenal kejamnya dunia. Dan untuk menambah masalah, jumlah mereka ada sebelas orang. Sebelas! Tidak mungkin membunuh mereka satu per satu, terlalu merepotkan dan dia juga tidak sekuat itu. Kalau dia bisa menemukan cara untuk menyingkirkan mereka semua, sekaligus, tanpa menimbulkan setitikpun curiga…

…

Ahaha. Mengapa otak ini cepat sekali bekerja kalau menyangkut hal-hal yang membawa petaka?

Itu dia mereka semua, bersebelas, duduk di ruang bersama entah berdiskusi atau bergosip ria, bukan urusannya. Salah satu dari mereka—si pirang bercodet, Laxus Dreyar kalau tidak salah namanya—menyadari kehadirannya dan bersiap menarik pedang; tapi sebagai senjata jarak jauh, tentu saja tongkat sihir jauh lebih cepat.

_HOATA!_

Setelah asap hasil efek samping mantranya lenyap, sebelas orang pemuda sudah berganti rupa jadi sebelas ekor angsa. Tanpa membuang waktu, Erza Knightwalker membuka jendela, membuang mereka satu persatu keluar, mengawasi mereka berkaok-kaok dan mengepakkan sayap menuju langit bebas, dengan seringai puas tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"A-A-Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakak-kakak?"

Erza Knightwalker menoleh begitu cepat sampai lehernya berderak. Di ambang pintu berdiri seorang gadis muda, memeluk tumpukan buku dan kertas entah untuk apa, mata cokelat indah yang saat itu melebar ketakutan, tak lupa mahkota kecil tersemat di rambut pirangnya yang mengonfirmasi segalanya.

Ternyata masih ada satu anak yang tersisa. Dan seorang perempuan pula. Cih, kalau seandainya dia di posisi Erza Scarlet, pasti sudah dia bentuk anak-anak ini jadi tim sepakbola dengan si gadis ini sebagai manajernya.

…mulai ngelantur. Kembali ke topik.

Jadi, apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan untuk menyingkirkan putri yang tertinggal ini? Mengubahnya menjadi angsa seperti saudara-saudaranya? Ah, sungguh tidak inovatif. Seperti yang tadi ia bilang, kalau petaka urusannya, otaknya sanggup bekerja dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Secepat kilat diseberanginya ruangan, dicengkeramnya lengan si putri sampai buku-bukunya berjatuhan. Sebelum sang putri bahkan sempat memprotes, tangannya bergerak menyapu wajah sang putri, mengubah fitur gadis muda-nya menjadi buruk rupa. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengenalinya. Termasuk sang Ayahanda.

"Jellal… Jellal! Anak-anak mengalami kecelakaan sewaktu berburu kijang! Kereta mereka jatuh ke jurang!"

Menyeret sang putri yang sudah tak bisa dikenali ke hadapan raja, plot yang disusunnya mulai berjalan…

"Kudengar kuda mereka diracun dengan sengaja. Dengan kata lain, ini pembunuhan."

Dia bisa melihat wajah Jellal beralih dari kekagetan ke kemarahan…

"Aku sudah menemukan pelakunya; anak ini, seorang pelayan rendahan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Ahh. Semua ini sungguh sangat mudah…

"BUANG DARI KERAJAAN!"

* * *

><p>Tidak ada yang bisa menebak ke arah mana roda takdir memutuskan untuk bergerak, terkecuali mereka yang kebetulan memiliki talenta meramal atau semacamnya.<p>

Lucy Heartphilia, sayangnya, bukan salah satu dari mereka.

Sampai saat ini pun dia masih terkesima bagaimana takdirnya sebagai seorang putri raja bisa begitu cepat bertransisi menjadi seorang yang terbuang. Ralat: seorang terbuang yang kini tengah memasang gerendel pintu dengan tang.

Sebelum pembaca melempari pengarang dengan tomat kadaluarsa dari Italia atau semangka meledak dari China, bersabarlah sebentar sementara kejadian yang di-skip demi menghemat word-count ini diuraikan dalam satu-dua paragraf cepat.

Setelah diusir dari kerajaan Fiore oleh ayah yang tidak lagi mengenalinya, sang putri yang kini buruk rupa—yang mulai dari sini kita kenal dengan nama Lucy Heartphilia—berjalan tak tentu arah sampai tiba di sebuah perbatasan dengan gapura besar bertuliskan 'Magnolia'. Dia terus berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan, sampai akhirnya roboh di depan sebuah rumah karena kehausan. Memang tipikal, tapi begitulah kejadiannya.

Begitu kesadarannya kembali, Lucy mendapati dirinya berbaring di tempat tidur mewah dalam kamar penuh hiasan dan ukiran perak, menatap langsung ke mata orang yang menyelamatkannya—dan suatu saat nanti mengeksploitasinya—yakni Karen Lilica. Singkat kata, demi menutupi biaya tinggal (paksa) di kamar mewah yang ternyata tidak murah, Lucy bekerja menjadi asisten Karen yang menjalankan usaha penginapan sekaligus tukang kunci panggilan. Kombinasi yang tidak biasa, tapi begitulah adanya.

Semoga itu menjawab pertanyaan para pembaca mengapa Lucy memegang tang di dua paragraf sebelumnya. Dia sedang bekerja keras selaku asisten tukang kunci panggilan untuk membayar uang sewa yang saking absurdnya lebih baik nominalnya tetap menjadi rahasia. Dan berhubung Lucy masih pemula dalam dunia perkuncian, Karen awalnya hanya mengizinkannya memegang tang dan membongkar pasang gerendel, tapi begitu sudah enam bulan lebih dia tinggal bersamanya...

"Lucy, aku ada pesanan masang kunci di rumah kecil dekat hutan. Penginapan lagi agak sibuk begini, bisa nggak kalau kamu yang pergi? Nih, kertas instruksi. Mulai hari ini, kamu sudah boleh mengkonstruksi kunci sendiri."

Bukan main bahagianya Lucy. Merekonstruksi kunci dibayar lebih mahal daripada gerendel. Dan itu berarti, dia bisa bayar uang sewa DAN masih ada sisa buat ditabung atau belanja di toko buku favoritnya. Menakjubkan bagaimana kerasnya kehidupan mentransformasi otak seorang Lucy Heartphilia menjadi uang-sewa-minded hanya dalam setengah tahun saja.

"SIAP!"

* * *

><p>Dulu, sewaktu masih hidup enak sebagai putri di istana, hobi Lucy adalah membaca buku. Dari novel sampai analisis laporan keuangan dia lahap tanpa pandang bulu. Namun kini, hobinya sudah bertambah satu: mengutak-atik dan membongkar-pasang kunci pintu. Apa jadinya kalau kedua hobi ini dijadikan satu? Pemborosan waktu.<p>

"Ahhhh… lagi-lagi sudah jam segini…" Gadis pirang itu berkutat memasukkan tang dan buku ke dalam tas pinggulnya sambil setengah berlari. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi; matahari sudah tenggelam di balik horizon bumi, bulan sudah tinggi.

"Rumahnya pewe banget sih... Habis masang kunci jadi tergoda kan buat duduk sebentar menyelesaikan novel ini..." Dia menggerutu sendiri, tidak memperlambat langkah sama sekali sampai sesuatu menangkap matanya, menyita perhatiannya seketika.

Sebuah danau. Besar, biru, memantulkan sempurna cahaya bulan. Begitu memukaunya sampai mengundang decak kagum dan inspirasi untuk menjadikannya setting di novel yang sedang digarapnya.

"Lucy?"

Jantungnya melompat seketika mendengar suara yang datang tiba-tiba dari belakang. Tangannya menyelip masuk ke tas pinggang, meraih segepok kunci yang sudah ditajamkannya secara spesial. Khusus dimodifikasinya untuk menghalau maniak, _chikan_, dan orang mesum lainnya. Lucy sudah membalikkan badan dan siap melemparkan senjatanya ketika mata cokelatnya bertemu sepasang mata gelap di balik kacamata berwarna. Yang sangat, _sangat _dikenalnya…

"...Loke?" bisiknya, tak percaya dia tengah bertatap muka dengan kakak laki-laki termuda yang kebetulan paling dekat dengannya.

Si pemuda pirang itu hanya berdiri menatapnya lama, tidak beranjak dari posisinya di samping pohon oak besar, sebelum menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum lemah.

"Maaf, salah orang. Kukira kamu adik perempuanku. Kalian punya rambut yang mirip, sih…"

Lucy terkesiap. Ah ya. Karena mantra Erza Knightwalker, wajahnya sudah jadi buruk rupa…

"Loke! Ini aku, Lucy!" Dia berteriak putus asa, mengejar Loke yang mulai membalikkan badan dan mencengkeram lengannya. "Ini aku, Lucy Heartphilia! Adik perempuanmu satu-satunya!"

Alis pirang sang pemuda terangkat, antara sangsi dan tidak percaya.

"Tapi, muka kalian jauh beda…"

"Aku begini karena kena sihir juga!"

"Apa buktinya?"

Wajah gadis itu mengeras seketika. Apa yang bisa dia katakan untuk meyakinkan kakaknya? Ah, tentu saja…

"Loke, pangeran kesebelas dari dua belas anak sah Raja Jellal Fernandes dan Ratu Erza Scarlet dari kerajaan Fiore. Terkenal sebagai playboy nomor satu se-istana yang paling ahli menjerat hati kaum hawa. Pernah nekat menggoda Ibunda Erza dan berakhir tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur selama tiga bulan lamanya. Dan juga beberapa kali merayu adik perempuan satu-satunya—yaitu aku, Lucy Heartphilia—sampai pangeran-pangeran yang lain sudah capek mengingatkan betapa incest itu melanggar norma-"

"UWAA! STOP, STOP! IYA, AKU PERCAYA KAMU INI LUCY! JANGAN BEBERKAN AIBKU LEBIH DARI INIIII!"

Lucy tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sebelum maju ke depan dan memeluk kakaknya.

"…kangen."

Dia bahkan tidak sadar kapan air mata itu mulai bergulir keluar. Loke membalas pelukannya, sebelah tangannya menepuk pelan kepalanya. "Aku juga. Dan aku yakin yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Sayangnya, pertemuan dengan pangeran-pangeran lainnya tidak berlangsung semengharukan yang mereka bayangkan.

"Oi, kepala singa. Kau yakin dia ini Lucy kita?" Gajeel Redfox berkomentar, cablak seperti biasa.

Setelah sesi reuni yang kalau ditulis detail bakal menghabiskan word-count ini, Loke membawa Lucy ke tempat pangeran-pangeran yang lain selama ini tinggal dan bersembunyi. Loke juga menceritakan bahwa sihir yang dikenakan ke mereka hanya berfungsi siang hari saja; yang berarti mereka bisa kembali menjadi manusia begitu malam tiba. Namun walaupun begitu, mereka tidak berani kembali ke istana. Tidak ada bukti nyata, dan lagi, Erza Knightwalker cepat atau lambat pasti akan menemukan cara untuk menyingkirkan mereka untuk kedua kalinya. Kemungkinan besar dengan metode yang lebih absurd dari mengubah mereka menjadi angsa.

Karena alasan itulah mereka berkumpul di sini, berdiskusi setiap malam, berusaha mencari cara mematahkan sihirnya, kembali ke istana, sekaligus bertanya-tanya bagaimana kiranya nasib adik perempuan mereka satu-satunya. Yang entah karena bimbingan takdir atau apa sekarang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Seratus persen. Wajahnya memang sedikit beda, tapi ini karena dia kena sihir, sama seperti kita." Loke menjawab, menepuk bahu Lucy untuk menenangkannya. Sungguh tidak enak rasanya dicurigai oleh saudara sendiri.

"Apa buktinya?" Gray Fullbuster bertanya, tetap dalam balutan busana minim walaupun malam ini cukup dingin. Para pangeran yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan.

Lucy menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

-to be continued to the second part-

* * *

><p>Yak. Tadinya mau bikin ini jadi oneshot, tapi setelah dibaca ulang berasa eneg sendiri karena banyak narasi jadi saya putuskan untuk memotong di sini. Rencananya sih ini cuma akan jadi twoshot, doakan saja tidak tumbuh berkembang kayak kanker.<p>

Dan kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya apa itu 'HOATA' yang diucapkan Erza untuk mengubah para pangeran menjadi angsa, itu mantra gaje Britannia Angel (England yang mabuk karena stress ditinggal America #slap) dari Hetalia. Maaf crossover mendadak, saya sudah butek harus pakai apa. Masa 'Avada Kedavra'? #digamparbolakbalik

Soal update cepet saya nggak bisa janji, tidak dengan report dan exam membayangi begini #sigh But I'll definitely update, just you wait :) #wink #pembacamuntah

Ahem. Yang sukses berhasil baca sampai ke titik ini tanpa nambah minus atau over-radiasi, kritik, saran maupun komen lewat akan sangat saya hargai. Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir :)

Regards,

Ryokiku


End file.
